The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and device fabrication and more particularly to reducing leakage current in such devices.
One of the challenges in scaling transistors to smaller geometries is providing spacers between the gate and the source and drain on each side of the gate that isolate the gate from the source and drain of the transistor.